Resenting Rory
by celticgina
Summary: How Rory might be seen by another local Teen. My first fanfic here....please be kind


My name is Brianna Holden. And by the end of this story, you probably won't like me. This is the tale of why I hated Rory Gilmore. Until she started at Chilton, we were generally in the same classes. I am the same age. I have a remarkably uninteresting life. My parents are married to each other. Dad works for an Accounting firm in Hartford, and Mom takes care of me and my little brother and sister.

My parents tell me I am pretty, but I have always believed that was their job. They were expected to say things like that. Honestly, have you ever met a parent who didn't think their child was beautiful? But I was no Rory Gilmore. There in a nutshell was my problem. On the surface this would seem like a tale of petty jealousy from and equally petty person.

I spent most of my childhood looking at Rory Gilmore's feet, so to speak. She was everything to people in this little town. I would alternately hate, like, admire and feel sorry for her. But ultimately, she was everything I wanted to be. I was no Rory Gilmore.

It started in Kindergarten. We were supposed to be snowflakes for the school pageant. I guess they figured as little as we were, if we went the wrong way, it wouldn't matter too much. Whoever heard of orderly snowflakes? Anyway, there we were all of about 5 or 6 years old and practicing falling gently from the sky, when the director of the pageant announced they would need a tiny snow fairy. We all wanted to be the snow fairy…she got to wear wings and a crown and carry a wand. Rory smiled and flashed those huge blue eyes. One snow fairy was born along with my resentment.

I could detail each time Rory was picked for everything at school and in Stars Hollow. I used to tell myself that it was because her mom would make the costumes. I used to tell myself that one day I would get all that attention. By the time she left Stars Hollow High for Chilton and was fast tracked for the Ivy League, I stopped talking myself about her. By that point, I decided to be the best Brianna I could be. I would stop noticing how even Rory's name was cooler, and I was one of 4 Brianna's in our grade alone.

I joined Cheerleading and was even nice to Rory's friend Lane when she joined. It wasn't like I didn't have friends, I did. It wasn't like I wasn't nice looking. I had brown hair and brown eyes and wound up with an average figure. Nothing delicate and tall and lovely like Rory, but still not bad.

We all got a little drunk at Brianna J's 15th birthday party on some wine Brianna R had smuggled in her sleeping bag. I found out we all felt like this a little. No one would admit to being outright jealous. You didn't want to be off her birthday party lists. Her mom threw kick ass parties. My mom took all to a move that was PG-13 for my 14th birthday.

She didn't wear the most expensive clothes, but she always looked really cool and cute and chic. I usually looked like everyone else. I bought my clothes in the same stores in the malls that we all used as a social life. Rory wore her mom's kicky clothes that looked like something from a cool boutique. My mom is 4 sizes bigger than me and wouldn't even know how to find a cool boutique, let alone shop in it.

Even when we finally got some new cute and cool guys in school, and Rory no longer went to Stars Hollow, they still went for her. Dean started just before she left. He was tall, very good looking and of course in the one day they were there together, he noticed her. Then the ultimate bad boy shows up and starts school, and of course the only girl in Stars Hollow he talks to? Rory.

No matter what I did, I was not Quite Rory. But somewhere in between her dramas that the whole town discussed, I stopped hating her. I learned to be myself and like that. By the time the whole town had partied for her college graduation under a tent sewn by the grumpy diner owner, I had graduated from UMASS, (not Yale, but still cum laude) and stopped hating her enough to wish her well.


End file.
